


Three's a Helluva Lotta Fun

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Debauchery, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Omg all the dicks, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Tumblrs fault.





	Three's a Helluva Lotta Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks nix for betaing

The whole idea had been Darcy’s. Because of course it had, and she would remind them quite a few times as Johnny was reverently running his hands over Bucky’s stomach, that it was a  _ great _ idea. The  _ best _ idea.

Okay, so maybe getting a super-soldier and a flaming matchstick crazy drunk and then encouraging them to make-out in front of their other best-super-soldier friend hadn’t ended up in the foursome to end all foursomes (because Steve was apparently a weenie and a chicken and too shy to drop trou in front of two other guys so they’d left him behind at the bar with a kiss and a wave),  _ but _ Darcy was still refereeing what had to be the hottest guy-on-guy she’d ever seen (tumblr gifs included).

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered, shivering as Johnny laid kisses down over his hip, wrapping eager fingers into the waistband of Bucky’s boxers.

“Hmmm,” Darcy mused as she stroked the flat of her palm up Bucky’s arm to wrap around his good shoulder, rubbing her thumb into the muscle. “I’m kinda glad Steve stayed behind. I swear to god I would have confused him and Storm in the heat of the moment.”

Johnny’s head popped up, his lips wet and shiny from where he’d been mouthing at the firm muscled line that wrapped around Bucky’s hip down to his groin. Darcy noticed that Bucky’s hand flexed and moved toward Johnny’s neck as if he almost wanted to push the other man back down and back to business…

“Sweetheart, I guarantee you, once I get my hands on you there is no damn way you’re mistaking me for Shield-boy,” Johnny growled, and Bucky protested with a soft noise.

“Hey, that’s-”

“Your butt-buddy, I know,” Johnny said with a roll of his very blue eyes before returning to tugging Bucky’s boxers down.

“Not my butt-buddy,” Bucky moaned, his hand this time giving into its urges and finding its way to the back of Johnny’s head.

“Yeah, but you wish he was,” Darcy said, nibbling on the rim of Bucky’s ear. He gave a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes, his other hand seeking hers out. She slipped her fingers between his. They had been friends for not-too-long, but had fallen in with each other like honey and cinnamon, or peanut butter and jelly, or-

She whined and jerked her hips. One of Johnny’s hands had pressed against her cotton-clad mound, his finger-tips heating up right through the fabric. The sensation was… good. Very, very good.

“Everyone wishes they were,” Johnny agreed, “even my Tumblr mutuals.”

“You’re on Tumblr?” she gasped the words as his fingers burnt right through her underwear, the fabric succumbing to the heat that seemed to lick at her skin but not hurt her. Bucky turned on his side, his cock wet from where Johnny had been paying it no small amount of attention.

“Stop talking, Doll,” Bucky said in a soft way that was hot even if it was bossy.

“Men always telling ladies what to do- _ oh _ ,” her grumbling was cut off when Johnny’s hot finger sank right into her without any prelim warm-up. Her hips jerked up and Bucky caught her with his now-free hand. He still gripped her fingers in his metal ones, his eyes meeting hers as Johnny stroke-pulled-pushed inside of her. Even the hot-headed bastard’s fingers were athletic as the rest of him.

“Stop talking and let us make you feel good,” Bucky said with heat in his voice, catching her lips with his in a slow, languid kiss. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed, the little boat of her being swamped by the twin waves which were the two of them.

Suddenly she wasn’t so sure that the whole thing  _ had _ been her idea after all.

Definitely not when Johnny murmured into her thigh that she had the  _ prettiest cunt I’ve ever seen, Babe, _ and Bucky growled at him to cut the shitty dirty talk and  _ treat her like a lady goddamit, I warned you Storm… _

Suddenly, definitely, no, not her idea. Not at all. She wondered exactly how drunk they’d been at the bar after all, Johnny’s finger joined by another, the warmth of them almost to the point of burning, but not  _ quite _ , like he had way too much control over his powers to be even remotely as tanked as he’d seemed. Bucky was running the show discreetly, holding her hips for Storm so the other man could  _ help himself _ , as it were. Bucky kissed her again and again, his tongue slipping between her lips to violate her in absolutely the best way, before he kissed his way to her ear.

“That feel good, Sweetheart?” he whispered into her hair. She shivered, the move trembling through her whole body. A third finger threatened at her entrance and she clung tight to Bucky’s hand, her eyes screwing up tight. “Easy, Storm,” Bucky said down to the blond between her thighs, and she sighed in relief when the third finger fell away.

“You’re the boss, boss,” Johnny quipped, and then yelped quietly when Bucky kicked him in the ribs.

“Christ, behave,” Bucky muttered. Johnny grumbled and twisted his fingers inside her, the rough ridge of them stroking her just  _ right _ . She cried out and turned her head, burying it in Bucky’s neck, a spiral of  _ fuckyesgood _ erupting from deep inside her where Johnny teased her with fast, shallow strokes.

“C’mon Sugar, come for Daddy,” Johnny crooned, and while normally she absolutely did not have a daddy-kink, the way he was working his hand, his fingers brand-hot, was really doing it for her. She shuddered into an abrupt orgasm, the noises freezing in her throat as her whole body arched. Bucky had her, an arm scooping around the small of her back and holding her steady while Johnny did  _ something _ with his fingers that made her scream. “Just like that, isn’t that right, Babe?”

He did it again and Bucky had to hang onto her tight as she jerked, the sensation going from broad, suffuse pleasure to very focused and pointed. She tried to grab at it, the feeling like she was coming within an orgasm, so intense and bright that she couldn’t quite-

His fingers scooped up, knuckles rubbing right against her g-spot, and she broke, cracked like a fuckin’ egg, managed to flail and elbow Bucky right in the eye before he pressed her down into the mattress.

Then she was floating, warm, relaxed, the sensation of sharp aftershocks pricking her every so often.

She reached up a hand to pat at Bucky’s face in wordless apology. He just chuckled and kissed the hollow of her palm before grabbing Johnny by the nape of his neck.

“Get up here and apologize-”

“Ow- _ ow _ , shit, no. I did good. Darce, I did good right?” Johnny’s face crowded into her vision, and she hmmm’d at him before snuggling closer into Bucky’s side. The bulk of him, she decided, was very snuggly and worthy of her attentions. She smoothed a hand over his bicep, and then spidered her fingers across one pectoral. The muscle twitched under her touch and she thumbed his nipple until he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She smirked at him and his mouth twitched up but he maintained his solid glare at Johnny.

“Y’treat a lady like a  _ lady _ , Storm, and don’t get all kinky and shit without her permission first,” Bucky insisted. Johnny rolled his eyes (God, how his eyeballs were not stuck in that position given his general attitude and behaviour, Darcy did not know), and then planted a kiss on Darcy’s cheek.

“Sorry I made you squirt, Squirt,” he said with a smug expression. Darcy grumbled at him, and then snuggled even closer to Bucky. Any more and she’d end up under him.

Well that was kinda the idea, wasn’t it?

“It’s fine,” she said with a hitch of her shoulder. “I got a cock ring with your name on it for later.” Johnny made a wheezing noise, but she turned her attention to Bucky, sweet Bucky,  _ perfect _ Bucky, instead. She leaned up to kiss his nose, then tangle up her tongue with his. Distantly she heard Johnny make an appreciative noise, and felt the straps on her bra go courtesy of his fire-fingers. The garment was removed, fresh cold air touching her skin before Bucky covered one breast over with his hand.

“Like these,” he said as if Johnny wasn’t there, a thick emotion under his words that made her feel like maybe this wasn’t just a weird 3-some hook-up to him. When she tried to look him in the eye though, his attention was focused on her chest, thumb tracing the outline of one areola. The touch made her nipple pucker up, skin pulling in until he could pinch the tip gently. Darcy could feel Johnny’s hand curve around her thigh, and when he went in for the kill again, she squeezed her legs together.

“Nuh uh,” she pleaded, “gimme a few. Sensitive.” Johnny backed off with a look of chagrin mixed with arousal.

“That’s half the fun, though,” he argued, but slid his hand around her ass instead, his fingers stroking along the crease of where it met her thigh. She sighed at the gentle touch, his hand preternaturally warm and soothing.

Bucky was rubbing his cock slowly into her hip, unconsciously she thought, because he was so focused on her breasts. He kept swiping his thumb over her nipple before teasing it in a slow, hard pinch. The rough-soft touch made her hips press closer to him, a rising need tingling between her thighs. Even if Johnny had just, almost literally, wrung her out like a wet rag, she  _ wanted _ whatever it was Bucky was going to give her, especially if that included the thick inches of his cock grinding against her skin.

Bucky’s eyelashes fluttered as he took her in, pulling back from her body a bit so he could see all of her. He didn’t seem to notice the stretch marks along her belly, or the dimpling on her thighs. She felt beautiful in his vision, naked and perfect. A smile ran along his lips and then he bent to kiss her, sliding between her thighs.

“And he  _ scores _ ,” Johnny hissed out, then whined when Bucky slapped him upside the head. Bucky’s arms came to cage her in, his mouth finding hers again. She let her thighs fall apart under him, then gasped when his cock caught against her entrance.

“In for the assist,” Johnny quipped, and this time Bucky was too busy holding onto Darcy’s shoulders to smack him. She could feel Johnny’s fingers at her entrance, helping Bucky slide into her, easing his way when her skin stuck to Bucky’s. When Johnny slipped a finger in alongside Bucky, she clenched hard at the extra intrusion and cried out, but Bucky didn’t tell Johnny to knock it off. Instead he just closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of stretching her out around his cock, which she knew because he  _ said _ as much in the next breath.

“Love stretchin’ you out, Doll,” he moaned, his hips hitching for a moment as Johnny’s finger bottomed out right alongside his cock.

“I’m helping,” Johnny insisted, then kissed Darcy’s ear, pushing Bucky’s arm out of the way so he could squirm right up alongside of her body.

She felt so full. Fuck double-penetration, this was another kind that she’d never thought she’d experience, but hell it was so  _ good _ .

“Santa’s little helper,” she managed to say, fighting for breath and for sanity. Bucky closed his eyes and huffed out a lungful of air.

“Havin’ the two of you in the same room was the worst idea,” he said before pulling out and lighting up every nerve inside of her. She cried out, her knees grabbing at his hips to keep him from leaving her entirely. She couldn’t stand the thought of losing him just then, even as Johnny gently thrust his finger in and out of her, twisting his wrist around so he hit her at just the right spot when Bucky slid back in.

“Oh god,” the blaspheme slipped from her lips and her eyes shut. She couldn’t… handle it, not the way Johnny was smirking down at her, or the lip-biting look that Bucky was giving her as he fucked her gently.

And it had to be gently, she was so close to flying apart again as it was, that if he sped up she’d be gone and begging him to stop. She always got too sensitive after she came, and she clung to him and Johnny and prayed he’d stay slow so this wouldn’t have to end so soon.

Unfortunately for her, Johnny’s movements were really doing it for Bucky, and with a grunt the dark-haired man slammed his hand against the sheets, dug his knees in and began enthusiastically fucking her with abandon.

“Buh-” his name broke in her mouth and Johnny squeezed in tight, kissing her to keep her quiet as she came in a shuddering arch off the bed. His arm worked under her body, holding her up for Bucky, just at the right angle, his finger tucked in tight and pressing right against her g-spot. Red misted over the inside of her eyelids and she cried out, a exhalation of noise and pleasure that didn’t seem to finish.

Bucky’s low growl, and the stuttering, punishing final few thrusts of his hips brought her back to the present, as his mouth found the small spot between her neck and shoulder. He bit, his teeth scraping her skin, the debauched feeling of  _ wet  _ between her legs reminding her they’d definitely forgone condoms.

Oh well, she was already so far down the hot mess path taking two of the world’s finest to her bed, what did a little matter of protection mean?

Bucky crashed onto her, barely catching himself on one arm, holding onto Johnny with the other so he didn’t entirely crush her.

Johnny pressed a soft kiss to the damp hair on her forehead.

“Hell, that was hot,” he said.

“If you turn this into a pun about your powers-” she started, but Johnny just snorted.

“The last thing on my mind is puns,” he said, his hand squeezing her ass. “Buns however-”

Bucky groaned.

“Storm-”

“Shut up?” Johnny asked, although the words had hurt laced right through them. Darcy and Bucky both looked at him. There was a frown at the corner of his mouth, and Bucky sighed.

“Sorry,” he said, then pulled Johnny in for a slow kiss, one that threatened to wake up parts of Darcy’s body that had gone on strike in the last three minutes. Darcy squirmed her way out from between the two boys and circled around them, coming up behind Johnny. She ran her hands down his back, feeling him sigh and start to relax, the tense muscles melting under her touch.

“Let us make you feel good,” she said, echoing Bucky’s earlier words to her. Johnny threw her a sheepish, but hopeful look over his shoulder as he rolled onto his back. She crowded in, pushing Bucky out of the way so she could sit on Johnny’s bare thighs.

Sure, she was a little sore down there, but she could see something in Johnny, something broken that she felt the urge to glue back together.

Even if that meant fucking the pain out of him, she thought wryly. Bucky’s hand cupped her ass, lifting her up a little.

Johnny sucked in a breath as she slipped up his hips, her hands wrapping around his sizeable cock, stroking along the length of him.

“Don’t tease,” he said, his voice breaking into a begging whine when her hand polished the head in a slow swirl.

“But maybe I wanna play?” she asked, tilting her head, “Give a little of what you were dishing out earlier.”

Johnny looked at her from under his lashes, catching his lower lip between his teeth.

“I deserve it,” he said with such raw honesty, that she wondered if he was talking about sexual punishment, and more an overall statement of his worth. He thought he  _ deserved _ bad treatment. That hit her in the gut, and she caught Bucky looking at her for a moment, a crushing expression on his face as well. Were these men so broken that they hid it behind a veneer of sexual dominance and physical intimidation on the battlefield?

It was too much to unpack, especially given that Johnny’s moans were turning urgent and ragged as she stroked him.

She’d figure out how to make them whole again… later. She held her breath when she slid up over the head of his cock and then down, taking him inside of her.

There was little resistance this time, thanks to how wet she was, but she still had to work to get down to the very last few inches of him. She rolled her hips with eagerness, spurred on by the noises coming from Johnny’s throat as he lay, not arching his body up or moving at all. He was so controlled, his breath coming in short, panting gasps as she squeezed around him.

“Shit-” he said, flinging his arm across his eyes, his mouth dropping open.

“S’good, isn’t it, Storm,” Bucky purred over Darcy’s shoulder. His hand dropped down her ass, then curved under. Johnny let out a whine, and Darcy felt Bucky’s knuckles brush against her- he was fondling Johnny’s sac, making the other man shudder and tense on the mattress.

“So good,” Johnny agreed. Darcy swooped her hips, pulling off of him and then sinking back down before he had a chance to get used to the sensation. Johnny growled, his eyes cracking open as he stared at her. His tongue snuck out, sliding over his lower lip as he struggled to breathe properly.

She could feel his skin heating up where they touched, and while normally sex was a sweaty, hot thing, the sheer temperature he was putting off was evaporating the moisture. Her thighs weren’t sticky as she rose and lowered herself over him, their skin instead brushing against each other, the friction spurring her on.

Darcy braced herself on his chest with her hands, and he brought one hand to wrap around her wrist.

“Johnny-” she started but his other hand pressed to her lips.

“Nuh uh,” he said with a bitter, jerk of his head. “You asked Steve first, before me.”

“Storm-” Bucky said, censure in his voice.

“Call me Steve,” Johnny said, a level, almost angry look in his eyes as she stilled in her movements over him. Her mouth went dry and then she snorted, shaking her head.

“Nah, I’m not having some weird-ass hate sex with you,” she said, jerking herself off his body and moving to the side. She felt Bucky staring at her, but she kept her eyes on Johnny. What the hell was he even thinking?

He chased her though, moving up onto his side and then getting to his knees. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto her back, covering her body with his before she could even squeak.

She exhaled, and in a moment Bucky nearly had Johnny by the throat, the moment between them all going from sexy to stressed in an instant. Johnny’s expression wavered between guilty and defiant, and before civil war could break out (again) between her favourite super heroes, she cleared her throat.

“I got this,” she said, drawing Johnny down to her with a slow, insistent pull of her hand on the back of his neck. “C’mere,” she murmured. His blue eyes were wet-edged, but he kissed her as Bucky settled back on his haunches, arms crossed over his chest. He waited there, tense and angry, but Darcy had no time for that shit.

“I got you,” she said softly to Johnny, urging him down between her legs. He groaned, pressing his forehead to hers as he thrust into her with some hesitation. “Got you,” she said again, her voice hitching as he found home inside her, his own breathing catching in his throat. The stretch of him in her was perfect, and she held him close as he thrust into her again, and again.

His head bent even closer, his mouth brushing her ear.

“Call me-”

“Y’sure?” she asked, knowing what he’d meant to say. He moaned instead of answering her, holding her tight as he thrust into her again.

“Yes,” he said from between gritted teeth as she scratched down his back with her nails.

“Steve,” she gasped, then moaned when he grabbed at her hips, hauling her up. He knelt, holding her still so he could fuck into her hard. “Steve!”

Her toes curled into the quilt, trying to find purchased.

“Fuck’s sake,” Bucky muttered, and then he was right beside them both, arms wrapping up around Johnny from the side. He kissed the other man’s neck, stroking down his back with his hands. Johnny moaned, eyes shutting, the sound dying in his mouth as he pulled Darcy tighter against his hips for one final thrust.

Darcy shivered as she felt the wet pulse of him coming just inside her, his cock slipping from her as he did. The hot liquid spilled out, splattering against her thigh as Johnny flopped on the bed beside her.

She was breathing hard, not having quite come herself, but not sure if Johnny was quite up to finishing the task considering how hard his chest was heaving. She was saved from asking when Bucky instead covered her mound with his hand.

“Let me,” he said when she would have protested she was fine. Two of his fingers sank inside her, and he had her up off the bed again in moments, her hips lifting to meet him.

“Oh,” was all she could say. A warm hand wrapped around her wrist, then the other, and Johnny was pinning her arms up above her head, moving over onto his side so he could whisper into her ear.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, then gulped for air, “Perfect, fuck, so perfect. I know how good it feels to get my fingers inside of you, and I know he’s fucking loving it so goddamn much.”

Bucky grunted an agreement, and then lowered his mouth to the top of her mound. She whimpered, staring at the ceiling hard as his tongue slid between her folds.

“Oh _ gawddd _ ,” she whined, pleasure peaking and staying there as his fingers tucked up against the front wall of her pussy, his lips coaxing her clit out between them. The pleasure was sliver-sharp and made her shake as she skated right along the edge of her orgasm, the crest of it catching up with her when Johnny said,

“He’s gonna finger-fuck you right through it, then turn you over onto your stomach and take you again. You know how super-soldiers are, refractory periods, all of that shit, he’s good to go again, and by the time he’s done I’ll probably be up for round two. You think you can take it all night, Sweetheart? I sure as shit know we can.” His words had her arching and screaming, sound whiting out her mind for way too long, until she was clutching at both of them, begging them to stop, or to continue, she wasn’t sure.

Her body gave out, back going loose as she collapsed onto the bed with a moan.

“Not done with you yet, Doll,” Bucky said into her thigh, and then she whimpered when his mouth kissed down to her entrance. She felt the wet, tentative slide of his tongue on her, the soft lapping sensation.

“Oh god you can’t,” she said, knowing what he was doing, a flush of embarrassment suffusing her skin. She tried to sit up but Johnny grabbed her, holding her down, his heavy arm slinging across her hips.

“We made a mess, let us clean it up,” he said, his blue eyes so earnest that it burned away some of her shame.

“Um,” she said, not feeling all that verbose. Bucky moaned into her, his tongue stroking deep into her entrance and she shivered. “Fuck me,” she whispered, letting her head fall back against the sheets.

“That’s the plan,” Johnny softly sing-songed, nuzzling her ear as his hand crept down to hold her open for Bucky.

“I don’t… think I can come again,” she said.

“Quitters never prosper,” Bucky said, prompting a snort out of Johnny. The blond’s fingers were gently tucked against her entrance, holding her folds parted as Bucky licked at her in slow, long flicks. It was warm, almost soothing after the rather enthusiastic fucking she’d received earlier, and she let herself go boneless, and relaxed. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed, not fighting Johnny’s grip on her wrists.

It was like that for a slow stretch of time, her mind floating and her body feeling warm, treasured, satisfied-

“Well now, that looks like fun,” Steve’s low baritone rumbled through her consciousness, making Darcy’s eyes fly open. A choked noise of surprise caught in her lungs as she fought for a moment. Steve was leaning in the doorway to her bedroom, arms crossed, chagrined smile sprawled across his face.

“Shouldn’t have said no,” Bucky said, lifting his head for a moment. “Would’ve let you go first and everything. But no, you had to play noble gentleman, pretend like you didn’t  _ want _ this.” Bucky snorted and then bent down, giving Darcy’s throbbing clit a light lick. She whimpered and tried to pull her thighs closed.

“Steve?” she whispered.

“I guess he heard you calling his name,” Johnny said with mild amusement, snuggling into her side. “Isn’t a party until Rogers shows up.”

“Uh,” she said, although none of the men called her out as having no snappy comeback. Steve pulled off his shirt, looking at her straight.

“Too late for me to join in?” he asked, and although she sensed he meant all of them, he really was asking her. She found herself tripping over her words to answer him.

“Yes I mean… no, I mean, yes you can join, no it’s not too late-” she squeaked as he shucked his jeans down his legs and tumbled onto the bed. Her hand found the back of his head as he kissed her, Bucky moving over to make room for the-

“Player four has entered the room,” Johnny said with a lilting cackle and then a whine as Bucky smacked him again. “Shit, Barnes, I am  _ not _ into this sado-masochistic thing you got going on.”

“Shut up,” Bucky said, voice clipped, but it was more in deference to how Steve was kissing Darcy. “He’s been pining after her for half a year at least.”

“Not as long as I’ve been pining after him,” Darcy heard Johnny mutter under his breath, but the rest of what he had to say was lost as Steve kissed her again and again, the stubble along his jaw scraping her cheek.

“Okay?” he asked, his voice throaty as he looked at her again, seeking her consent. She nodded, her body rising to the occasion and pulling energy from  _ somewhere _ . Must’ve been the pop-tarts and all that Goldschlager she’d been drinking earlier.

“So fine,” she whispered as he slid reverent hands along her thighs, splitting them further open for him. His eyes cast down her body, stopping at the wet mound of her pussy and the corner of his mouth hitched up. “Looks a little pink, Sweetheart, you sure you’re okay?”

“Ah, that’s my fault,” Johnny said, raising his hand, and then ducked when Bucky would have smacked him again.

Honestly, Darcy thought, she could have gone another few rounds at  _ least _ , because how often did a girl get  _ this _ ?

“I’m good,” she said, tugging at his hip urgently, because her body was reminding her that another few orgasms right then and there would be pretty fucking awesome and would also double as her cardio for the week.

“Alright,” Steve said, gripping her tightly and sliding his hard cock along the crease of her hip. He stroked there slowly a few times before taking himself in hand and slipping himself against her entrance.

She sucked in a breath as he pressed in, because maybe she’d been crazy and this was actually a bad idea. Her pussy protested the intrusion, even as her hips rose to meet it. She let out a shaking breath as he breached her, a steady, unrelenting press of flesh that was thicker and a little longer than either of the earlier men.

“Can’t quite-” Steve grunted as he bottomed out inside of her, and she could tell from the expression on his face that he wasn’t entirely in. Johnny let out a lewd whistle, before pressing into her side.

“Serum’s not all that great when you can’t fit it all in your girl,” Johnny said, and Darcy could feel his fingers pressing around her entrance, tracing over the exposed inch of Steve’s cock. She shivered and hoped he wouldn’t try his earlier trick when Bucky had been fucking her, because frankly she didn’t think she could handle it.

“Not my girl,” Steve said, his tongue catching between his teeth as he started rolling his hips. But good lord, did she wish she was his girl, as he held her down, fucking her gently at first. Her body was warming up to it, and she sighed when Bucky’s hand wrapped around one of her breasts, fingers rolling the nipple between them.

“Could be if you asked nice,” Johnny continued conversationally, and then hushed when Bucky kissed him quiet. Darcy was busy trying not to beg Steve to speed up, partly because he seemed so involved in his slow push-pull and partly because she wasn’t sure that she could honestly handle a more intense fucking.

But Steve seemed just fine taking it slow, his gentle thrusts unrelenting. His breaths were coming in long, even rolls along with the movements of his hips, and he held her gently, if firmly. Johnny teased apart her folds near her clit and Steve reared back, giving Bucky room as the dark brunet bent down.

“Oh fuck,” Darcy whined and then shut her eyes tight. She knew what was coming, but had no energy to protest it. All she could do was lay there as the first hot brush of Bucky’s tongue tingled along her skin. She moaned and bit her lip, shivering. “You’re gonna havta… you’re gonna havta…  _ oh right there _ …. Please, I’m gonna-”

She bit her words off and shuddered, mewling as her orgasm hit her hard. Steve hissed out a breath and kept up his steady pace, not faltering even when she clamped down on him hard, her worn out muscles fluttering despite themselves.

“Gonna give it up, big guy?” Johnny asked, eternally cheeky, and she could see in her mind his smirk, despite the fact she was keeping her eyes closed tight. Bucky was stroking her hip, tongue still skipping over her clit, but softly, lightly, so as to not make her feel overstimulated.

“Steve,” Darcy said, looking up at him as she caught her breath. She bit her lip, and he shuddered, falling down onto his elbows with a grunt. His hips pistoned into her as Bucky tugged himself out of the way, murmuring words of encouragement into Steve’s ear. Whatever he was saying was clearly doing it for Steve, because the blond shuddered, growled, and then came hard, his back bowing so much his hips ground right into Darcy’s.

“Hot,” Johnny said, before clearing his throat when she turned to look at him. “What?” he asked, shrugging one shoulder. She pulled him down for a kiss then nudged at Steve.

“Up,” she commanded. His muscles were trembling, but he moved, pulling out of her with a wet, soft sound, and then curled up beside her. His hand splayed across her belly, almost possessively.

Before she knew it, Bucky was lowering himself down between her thighs and she whimpered helplessly.

“Well they look alike, maybe they taste the same,” he muttered and placed a gentle kiss on her mons before slipping his tongue down between her folds. He made a soft noise, and then moaned louder. Her hands went to tangle in his hair as she arched a bit, rocking into the soft wet of his mouth as he licked her slowly. Johnny snickered, but held her hand, his fingers stroking the side of Bucky’s head.

She came with a wet gasp and shudder, as Bucky licked her through it with enthusiasm, finally lifting his head to look at her, his chin glistening.

Without a word he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. The tap ran, and Darcy hoped against hopes he was wetting a wash-cloth for her. She was a  _ mess _ . She needed something to wipe off with. Steve made a low grumbling noise and his arms wrapped around Darcy, tugging her against his chest when Bucky came back in.

“This a party for two, or can anyone join?” Johnny asked, a hint of jealousy, and some loneliness in his voice. Steve’s grip on her tightened for a moment and then he sighed, holding out one arm. Johnny shivered and then pressed in up against her other side, burying his face in Steve’s neck. Darcy felt the tension run out of both men as Bucky passed her a wash-cloth, waited for her to tidy herself up, then disposed of it.

He climbed into bed on the other side of Johnny and tugged the blanket up.

“Whoever snores ends up on the floor,” he said with a grunt as they all got settled. Darcy felt her eyes closing, and the ghost of several hands moving over her body in affectionate, comforting ways.

She wasn’t about to tell them that she snored.

Or that there was no fucking way she was sleeping on the floor.


End file.
